


First Violinist

by sakurachan811



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Child Abuse, Food Issues, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan811/pseuds/sakurachan811
Summary: Blink and you'll remember.Everything with his father is constant. He doesn’t slip up, he doesn’t relent.The man trained him, ran him into the ground, degraded him every chance he got. Everything he did was monitored from the time he woke up to the food on his plate.Sebastian growing up.
Kudos: 6





	1. First Violinist

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Heavy metal family ABO verse
> 
> This is a prequel to Climax

Blink and you'll remember.  
Everything with his father is constant. He doesn’t slip up, he doesn’t relent.The man trained him, ran him into the ground, degraded him every chance he got. Everything he did was monitored from the time he woke up to the food on his plate. As per his strict diet, he ate Oatmeal, protein, some protein, and more protein. Leafy greens and boiled eggs, too fat, Sebastian, you’re too fat. 

At night sometimes his father would come in his room reeking of whisky, sit on his bed and say. "I wanted better for you son." Or "you'll be one of the greatest violinsts this family's ever had." The rarest of all "I'm sorry."  
Those were the only times he was something other than a monster. He'd never realized when he was younger, but what his father had done to him was wrong, not just the cruel words and the beatings, but everything.

Some nights he'd lay awake, hearing his father's heavy steps down the hallway. He's always able to breathe a little easier when they pass by his room.His sister Lydia always smelled like ink, perfume and their father, iron sometimes.The long sleeves of her cardigans and blouses covered something unsavory he thinks, as unsavory as his own? No one wore short sleeves in this house.  
He'd walked in on them once, and only once. He opens his mouth, inhales, his stomach drops. This couldn’t… this couldn’t be real, this couldn’t be happening. He doesn’t know what else to do, Lydia's eyes had been so wide, he'd simply closed the door and walked out.  
When his biology tutor arrives their father says nothing, Lydia says nothing, And that’s it. He doesn’t know if their mother knows. Lydia will never ever bring it up. The more time passes, the longer their father says nothing, the longer their mother says nothing, the more he convinces herself it never happened to begin with.

He knows there are other ways that his father punishes his mother and sister for their disobedience. He may be young but he's not stupid. Lydia's diet was not controlled as rigidly as his own was, which was odd. Was she not a lady? He knew of other ladies of status, they were all slim, delicate things, like the porcelain dolls Lydia used to have.

Sebastian is twelve years old when he catches his father coming out of his sister's room in the middle of the night. He's tired, and confused, he ends up running right into him.   
"Sebastian" The man snaps. "Get back to bed."  
Sebastian goes back to bed, He won't think about this again for a long, long time.

His father is angry with him, father is always angry with him.  
He’s so hungry that he doesn't care, as long as he can eat.

One night Gustav starts drinking straight from the bottle at dinner, which is never a good sign. It means something will happen though, so Sebastian stays up, it's always best to be prepared.  
Normally, he goes to bed early; exhausted by his ridiculous practice schedule, he sleeps long and hard, he's so tired, he dozes briefly. He doesn't register the noises until he hears someone cry out softly. Lydia? her gasps for breath. Like she's trapped in a nightmare too. He steps out, goes to her room almost knocks, But he's pretty sure she isn't alone in there. Then he can't stop hearing the noises

He leans in, presses his ear against the door, he hears the other voice more clearly.  
What?  
Sebastian blinks in the darkness, peers through the crack.Sure enough there’s his father. He hears Lydia's cries turn into muffled sobs, Sebastián's heart beats faster. He's hurting her. How could she have deserved this?

"Oh be quiet." Gustav growls, "This is all you're good for" His hips snap. “Then the least you can do is be quiet, when I'm taking what I need."Smack, smack, smack, like she's getting spanked. Lydia never really gets into trouble, not like her brother. Sebastián shifts, wishes he could see more, he doesn't understand. A funny feeling flutters in his gut, his heart races. He definitely isn't supposed to be here.Smack smack smack, she's sobbing in earnest now. "Quiet." A low threat.   
Sebastian's eyes widen when he sees her shake her head, claps a hand over her own mouth. She's mostly quiet after that. Until "Please-" She cries beneath him.Sebastian stays quiet, stays hidden, fear and confusion clouding his mind. He can't stand up to his father, he would never win. So Sebastian sits helpless, he waits and watches. 

At breakfast. Sebastian is quiet, eats his food, Watches Lydia, dinner is a silent affair. Gustav really doesn't have anything to do with his other child. Gustav tells him all the time, the reason he was born.To take on his legacy, and become the best violinst this family's ever had. 

He hears is the the door opening and closing again, something he’s accustomed to half waking up to in the middle of the night, drowsy but listening, making sure Lydia is alright. When she isn’t alright, he never gets out of bed, but it makes him feel like he’s a good person, a good brother, that he bothers at all.

He’s got to get out of here, Sebastian has got to get out of this house. Something is wrong here. Many things are wrong here. That’s hardly new information.

“Just retrieveing my violin bow.” He does take the spare violin bow, He knows there’s a small charlotte in the very back, and if he’s really going to do this, he’s going to need to eat something to swallow the guilt later. He could barely taste the food but it feels good to go against his father’s will, even if it’s private, like laying in bed at thirteen years old, praying for his father’s death. He shouldn’t, but even now he lays awake and prays for it to all end.

The hardest thing he ever did was walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: a charlotte is a delightful cake, usually chocolate French in origin.


	2. Prima ballerina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they were small maybe four or five, she would drag him with her everywhere. They would play games in mother's garden. God, it's been so long.  
> Where did I go? Sebastian where did you go?  
> Please tell me.  
> She knows better

When she turned thirteen she gains power over her brother and to a lesser extent their mother, she still remembers the look on his face. Eyes huge, hands clapped over his mouth, spoon clattering to table. The words were ripped from his throat comepletly against his will. Her startled eyes flick over to their father, what she sees terrified her, he was smiling.

When they were small maybe four or five, she would drag him with her everywhere. During the day, They would play games in mother's garden until it was time for their lessons, she picked him up if he fell in the courtyard, and hurried him along when their father was waiting for him. She liked that part least of all, and afterwards, when Sebastian was bruised and slow, she would hold him tight and promise that things would get better. She was wrong. After that, she started learning piano and ballet.  
When she was little, it was hard not to feel jealous of Sebastian. The privileged son. The one their parents spent all of their time and energy on. She knows better now, so of course she feels bad for him. But it’s mostly bitterness that she feels, about their family, their entire situation.But she gets angry that mom loves him, he’s dad’s favorite. There’s so many reasons she's mad at him. At everything he does. A pang of jealousy hits whenever she sees him, she hates herself for it, especially when she hears him start to cry. But it isn’t something she can control. She squeezes her pillow around her ears, hoping to drown out some of the sound. She's not in the mood to listen to her brother’s tears. (There’s no way she’d intervene on his behalf, though. She knows better.)

God, it's been so long, a lifetime even, with her brother gone. Their mother slowly faded until she was barely there at all. She died a few years after he'd left. Now it was just her and father,(Where did I go? Sebastian where did you go? Please tell me)Father can't really control her like he used to, whether it's because she's older or he's sick she doesn't care, It was time to bring her brother home.


	3. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few years since she last saw him, he must be what twenty-three now? God, it's been so long

It's been a few years since she last saw him, he must be what twenty-three now? God, it's been so long. When she called him, she made it clear that she just wanted to talk about family matters, father was ill, he doesn't know she's there. Speaking to the disgraced runaway son.

Private family matters should remain private. Or, at the very least, unheard. She waves him down when she sees him lingering around the entrance. Sebastián approaches, sits down with her in the farthest corner of the bar.  
He's taller now, he's still unmistakably her brother. It's bizarre to see him dressed the way he is, all leather, tight denim and are those earrings? He looks… tired. Always pushing himself too much. Nobody could take that much pressure for so long, she would know. The alcohol is already getting to her head. She stares down at her empty glass.

She really shouldn’t have said anything.

His face goes through several rapid shifts. Panic, rage, grief, his expression settles on what she will later decide is pity. She can’t remember the last time Sebastian was so expressive. His brow is furrowed, teeth clenched, somewhere between angry and horrified. He presses the button on the bar to summon the bartender. Two fingers flash up in the air to request more drinks, Sebastian never breaking eye contact with her the entire time.  
“That fucking asshole,” he spits, reddened cheeks flushing even darker. “Did you ever tell?”  
"No." She states simply.

Their new drinks are placed on the bar in front of them. Sebastian takes a heavy drink. Lydia circles her hands around the glass, taps her fingers. Sebastian swirls the remainder of the liquor in his cup. The third glass is finally finished. Sebastian places it on the bar with a heavy hand. There’s a crimson flush to his cheeks, eyes half-lidded, tired. There’s more silence between them. She finishes off her drink, summons the bartender to give them both new glasses. Sebastian waits until his new drink is placed in front of him to speak.  
"Lydia, " He stops, starts again, stops.  
Something stirs to the surface of Sebastian’s memory, some nights he’s long since buried.   
Memories slosh about his brain. So many things that happened that he’s tried not to think about.  
“Lydia, ” he says again before taking a drink. “May I tell you something?”  
She tilts her head slightly. “What?”  
(Oh How he loves to shred himself with the truth.)

She Is caught completely off-guard. It’s something they had never talked about in the past. Miserable, all of them, the whole family.  
He stares her down for a moment before his gaze drops back to the drinks. She looks at him, pressing her lips tightly together. Gives him an expression Sebastian can’t read.

"After you left, father went mad." She states simply, her eyes bore into his own. Sebastian suddenly understands not wanting to know something. All of the sudden- Sebastian really doesn't want to know what she means by that, doesn't want to connect all the pieces he's been given.  
It's horrifying.   
Almost more horrifying than the realization that Lydia took both his place and their mother's.

"Did- do, do you have-I mean Did father and y-"  
She shakes her head neither confirmation nor denial.“Lydia..." he trails off, staring, staring, millions of miles away.   
"Lydia you don't have to stay, You- you don't have to stay, you can leave!" His eyes are wide, he looks at her desperately. Of course he thinks that.

"Ah but, that was the price I paid." Lydia smiles suddenly. It's cold, cruel and empty, a baring of sharp teeth.  
Sebastian feels numb. Lydia drones on, he doesn’t speak, he does not trust himself with words anymore.  
She says his name but it is barely her voice, he looks at her and finally sees those blue eyes of hers directly on him, he knows.

Sebastian was staring off, his face completely vacant. Sebastian hasn’t moved for the past five minutes. He doesn't respond, Which makes it very easy for Lydia to turn his head, lean in and presses a firm open-mouthed hungry, kiss to her brother’s shell-shocked lips. Then she turns and walks away.  
"Lydia" he cries, he gets his shock frozen limbs to move, to chase after the only family he had left. He curses, scrambles off the bar stool.  
"Lydia wait, please!"  
"Come back!" He begs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Sad! Lydia and Even more Drunk!Glam
> 
> On my interpretation of Lydia, I think she's the eldest, and Gustav upstanding human that he is. Demanded a son, after all what use is a daughter to him? At first Lydia adorred Sebastián he was small and cute and she wasn't alone anymore!
> 
> But as their schooling progressed, Sebastián was clearly favored, Gustav became creepy as fuck, Lydia gets resentful a slowburn into the bitter teen and women she became.


End file.
